Hostage Crisis
"Hostage Crisis" é o vigésimo segundo, e episódio final da primeira temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Estreou dia 3 de Julho de 2009. Descrição oficial Para libertar o senhor do crime Ziro o Hutt, caçadores de recompensa assumem o controle do edifício do Senado e fazem reféns, completamente inconscientes de que o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker ainda está lá dentro. Resumo da trama Cad Bane e sua equipe de caçadores de recompensa, junto com uns poucos droides, chegam à zona de aterragem do Senado, onde eles encontram uma série de Guardas do Senado, que não estão felizes com sua chegada não autorizada e tentam prendê-los. No entanto, três guardas são acertados por tiros longínquos de Aurra Sing, com um fuzil de longo alcance, e o resto dos caçadores de recompensa eliminam os membros do esquadrão. Um droide de comando engana a segurança dizendo que o pelotão de Guardas do Senado tinham cuidado de um grupo de manifestantes contra a guerra, antes de prontamente tomar seus uniformes. Aurra Sing e o resto dos caçadores de recompensas chegam. thumb|Anakin entrega a Padmé seu sabre de luz. Alguns níveis acima, no escritório da senadora Padmé Amidala, seu marido, Anakin Skywalker se oferece para levá-la para algum lugar da Galáxia por algumas semanas, onde ninguém vai reconhecê-los, mas Padmé é muito focada em seu trabalho. Ele passa seu sabre de luz a ela para mostrar sua devoção antes de a beijar. No entanto, ele tem que se esconder, pois C-3PO e o Senador Organa estão prestes a entrar. Organa informa Padmé que eles devem se apressar para discutir o projeto de lei sobre invasão da privacidade. Enquanto isso, Bane e sua equipe levam o resto dos Guardas do Senado e depois vão até a sala do painel de controle e dominam os droides lá, deixando Robonino no controle da força elétrica do edifício. Os caçadores de recompensa em seguida, saem pra falar com alguns senadores. De repente, uma vez que todos os senadores estão reunidos, os caçadores de recompensa os cercam e os levam como reféns. Senador Philo tenta sair apenas para ser atingido nas costas por Bane. Ele então se comunica com o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine, exigindo a libertação de Ziro o Hutt da prisão. Palpatine se recusa a fazê-lo. Infelizmente, Bane prova seu ponto ao bloquear todo o edifício, cortando todas as comunicações com o exterior. Ele toma os comunicadores de todos, mas antes que ele possa revistar Padmé, que está segurando o sabre de luz de Anakin em sua manga, Bane vê Anakin nos níveis superiores e ordena um droide sentinela IG-86 e Shahan Alama para irem pegá-lo. thumb|left|Padmé, Bail Organa, C-3PO e os outros senadores como reféns dos caçadores de recompensa. Anakin consegue escapar dos seus perseguidores e conecta cabos em um terminal para se comunicar com Palpatine. O chanceler informa para Anakin chegar ao núcleo do poder central para contatar ajuda. Anakin consegue desconectar e se esconder antes que os caçadores de recompensa o encontrem, e então usa um Mind trick para convencer Alama a ir verificar os outros dois andares. Como os caçadores se dividem, Anakin segue o droide sentinela IG-86 e consegue destruir o droide. Alama volta para baixo para verificar e encontra os restos mutilados do droide. Percebendo que não há marca de sabre de luz, ele rapidamente descobre que Anakin não está armado, e relata isso a Bane, que envia Sing para ajudá-lo. Anakin consegue localizar o núcleo de força, mas o Robonino em pânico fecha a porta atrás dele. Alama depois vem atrás de Anakin. Embora anakin pegue sua arma, Sing ataca Anakin, e Robonino o dá choques até deixá-lo inconsciente. thumb|Cad Bane contacta Palpatine para permitir-lhe sua fuga. Anakin inconsciente é arrastado para o salão, onde os caçadores de recompensas começam a implantar bombas que podem explodir caso seus detectores de laser sejam acionados. Isso permite que os caçadores deixem o Senado sem entraves, apesar de uma tentativa de Orn Free Taa, Palpatine e Comandante Fox de chamarem a Guarda de Coruscant para prendê-los. Anakin acorda e Padmé lhe dá de volta seu sabre de luz. Em seguida, ele consegue salvar a todos cortando um buraco no chão e jogando todos um andar abaixo, pouco antes de Bane disparar as bombas de qualquer maneira devido à "interferência" das tropas clone. Padmé, em seguida, agradece Anakin por sua ousada fuga. Cad Bane liberta Ziro da prisão, e eles escapam com sucesso. Ziro felicita Bane por um trabalho bem feito, mas Bane afirma que é hora de pagar, dizendo que ele não trabalha de graça. Elenco *'Corey Burton' como Cad Bane, Ziro o Hutt, Shahan Alama *'Matt Lanter '''como 'Anakin Skywalker' *'Catherine Taber como '''Padmé Amidala, droide de luxo BD-3000 *'Phil LaMarr '''como 'Bail Prestor Organa, '''Orn Free Taa, Philo *'Ian Abercrombie '''como 'Palpatine' *'Dee Bradley Baker como '''soldados Clone, Robonino, Onaconda Farr *'Matthew Wood '''como '''droide de comando', HELIOS-3D, Guardas do Senado # 1, # 3 *'Tom Kane' como Narrador,Capitão Jayfon *'David Acord '''como '''Comandos do Senado', Assistente droide *'Anthony Daniels '''como 'C-3PO' *'Jaime King como '''Aurra Sing Aparições *Droide de Comando 1 série BX *Droide de Comando 2 série BX *Cad Bane *C-3PO *CC-1010 "Fox" *Riyo Chuchi *D-0T *Dookan *HELIOS-3D *Onaconda Farr *Grievous *Nute Gunray *Jayfon *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Bail Prestor Organa *Palpatine *Zinn Paulness *Philo *R5-S9 *Robonino *Dantum Roohd *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Jakker-Sun *Orn Free Taa *Wat Tambor *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Ziro Desilijic Tiure *Kin Robb *Pune Zignat |events= *Boonta Eve Classic Podracers *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Maridun **Invasão no clube de Ziro o Hutt em Coruscant **Crise de reféns no Senado |droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R5 *Droide de batalha **Droide de batalha série B ***Droide de Batalha B-1 ***Droide comando série BX **Série IG ***Droide sentinela IG-86 *Droide servente LEP *Droide de luxo **Droide de luxo BD-3000 *Droide de protocolo **Droide de protocolo série 3PO *Droide de manutenção **WED-15 Treadwell |locations= *Mundos do núcleo **Alderaan **Setor Coruscant ***Sistema Coruscant ****Coruscant *****Edifício Executivo da República ******Domo anexo executivo ala leste ******Suíte do Chanceler ******Escritório de Padmé Amidala ******Sala de controle de força *****Centro de Detenção Central Judiciário da República *****Prédio do Senado *****Palácio de Ziro *Naboo *Territórios da Orla Exterior **Maridun |organizations= *Caçador de Recompensas *Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes **General **União Tecnológica ***Capataz **Federação de Comércio ***Vice-rei da federação de comércio *Conde *República Galáctica **Guarda de Coruscant ***Clone trooper ****Shock Clone trooper ****Comandante Clone trooper **Senado Galáctico **Guarda do Senado ***Capitão *Ordem Jedi **General Jedi **Alto Conselho Jedi **Cavaleiro Jedi *Pirata |species= *Aqualish *Duros *Gran *Humano **Alderaaniano **Christophsiano **Clone **Naboo **Quase-Humano ***Híbrido *Hutt *Ithoriano *Kaleesh **Ciborgue *Neimoidiano *Pantorano *Patroliano *Rodiano *Skakoano *Twi'lek **Rutiano *Weequay |vehicles= *Airspeeder *Tanque Blindado de Assalto *Tanque Implementação desfolhador *Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude **Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude/infantaria *Fragata Estelar Classe Munificent |technology= *Punhos de atordoamento *Blaster **Rifle Blaster ***Rifle aventureiro lançador de bala ***Rifle blaster DC-15A ***Rifle blaster E-5 **Pistola Blaster ***Blaster de mão DC-17 ***Pistola blaster Dual-trigger ***Pistola blaster LL-30 **Blaster DC-15S *Bomba *Comlink *Cibernéticos **Mechno-arm *Ciborgue *Desfoliador *Holograma *Holoprojetor *Laser *Sabre de Luz *Armadura Clone I *Roupa de pressão skakoano *Detonador térmico |miscellanea= *Projeto de Invasão de Privacidade Reforçada *Tapa olho *Luva *Chapéu **Chapelaria Neimoidiano *Kama *Podrace *Coldre de saque rápido Línguas *Aurebesh *Binário *Básico Padrão Galáctico A Força *Truque mental *Telecinese }} Por trás das cenas *De acordo com o USA Today, "Hostage Crisis" teve 3,3 milhões de espectadores - maior audiência da série desde a estréia."Nielsens: Reality shows duel it out in Tuesday's ratings" - USA Today *Em uma versão do script, o Vice-Presidente do Senado Mas Amedda era para estar no escritório executivo com Palpatine. Entretanto, o personagem foi trocado pelo Senador Orn Free Taa como seu modelo de personagem já existia, e não exigiria mais trabalho para produzir. *O texto na parte de trás de mochila de Robonino está escrito "PATSFAN-01" em Aurebesh. *Este episódio marca a primeira vez que os droides serventes LEP são vistos a serviço da República Galáctica, pois todas as aparições anteriores eles eram droides separatistas, embora não-combatentes. *A aparição do Comandante Fox no episódio não tinha sido confirmada até a versão Decodificada do episódio ser exibida. Notas e referências Links externos * * *The Official Star Wars Blog » Report from WonderCon 2009: Lucasfilm Presentation (Parte II: Meet Cad Bane) Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars